templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Kev-Mas Colcha
Kev-Mas Colcha, was a Male near-Human, Jedi Padawan in the Clone Wars, an Imperial Inquisitor in the Galactic Civil War, and then a Jedi in the New Jedi Order, and a Grey Master in The Templars of Twilight later on. Kev-Mas was born 31 BBY on Coruscant, to unknown parents. Biography Jedi Training Kev-Mas, found easily by the Jedi on Coruscant, as it was the same planet where the Jedi Temple resided, began his training as a Jedi at an early age. He, however, was not the best Jedi, and struggled with many things, including Attachment, Anger, and Frustration, which were labeled as Dark Side feelings. Nonetheless, he was a great asset to the Jedi on the battlefields of the Clone Wars, where he had won the Republic countless battles as a mere Padawan. Jedi Purge However, Kev-Mas’ career as a Jedi ended when he was 12 years old, and a Jedi Padawan. He fell a victim to the lure of the Dark Side, after being converted by the Imperial Inquisitorius, after being found as a Purge Escapee. Additionally, he was ordered to find and kill his Master as his first mission, a test of loyalty. He proved to be faithful, tricking his Master into thinking he was still on the run, as a Jedi, and stabbed him in the back – literally. Inquisitorial Career, and Revelation in the Force Shortly after the destruction of the first Death Star, Kev-Mas had proven to be quite a successful Inquisitor, ascending to the rank of High Inquisitor over the past 19 years. Kev-Mas, later came across a Jedi Master, who, could harness the Force as a whole. Obviously, Kev-Mas tried to kill him or capture him, however, he proved to be too difficult. Kev-Mas, beaten and bruised, his will to fight crushed, asked this Jedi how he had been able to harness both sides as a whole. He replied, mysteriously, “In time you will know too,” and then vanished. Redemption 5 years later, Kev-Mas Colcha was no longer tied to the Empire, after the Inquisitorius was dissolved with the Battle of Endor. 6 years after that, Kev-Mas, still consumed by the Dark Side, still having feelings of hatred towards the Jedi for abandoning him, was confronted by Luke Skywalker, who broke his connection with the Dark Side, by cutting off its fuel. In a ferocious duel, in which Kev-Mas was obviously not prepared for, was told that it was he who abandoned the Jedi, and he forgave him for his actions on their behalf. Not listening at first, Kev-Mas continued on the fight, advancing on Luke, who simply, deflecting all of his blows, knocked him down to the edge of a cliff. Kev-Mas, holding on for dear life, crying out for mercy, telling Luke, “You were right! I have failed the Jedi, and I long for my redemption!” Hearing these words, Luke levitated Kev-Mas off of the ledge, and healed his wounds, then taking him to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. Kev-Mas, was a new man. He was grateful to Luke, and the new Jedi, and elevated them above the Old Republic Jedi, openly expressing his beliefs, “that some things are best started anew.” He continued his training, from right where he left off prior to his falling to the Darkside. Becoming a Templar However, 1 year later, Kev-Mas disappeared, after receiving a vision with a telepathic message from “an old friend”. He instructed him to go to Dagobah, to meet him, and “begin training in what he had asked 11 years before.” Immediately after that, he decided to go to Dagobah, to see this mysterious person. Why he had chose to contact him, nobody knew, but, when he got there, the man’s identity was revealed to be Dade Leviathan, who said he was older than Yoda himself, however not looking like it. He told Kev-Mas that he, was a Grandmaster of a new order, The Templars of Twilight, focusing on using both the Dark Side and Light Side through Balance. Kev-Mas had informed him of his ties to the Jedi, and he, chuckling, realizing Kev-Mas was not his former self, invited him to join as a Grey Knight of the Order. The next day, he received word of a Dark Jedi who was spotted on Dagobah, in close proximity to the Training Academy. He was to exterminate him, and eliminate the possibility of Galactic Exposure for the Templars of Twilight. Attack of the Phantom Well, he did kill him, no problem, but, it turned out, there was a larger threat at hand. The Dark Jedi had "imbued" the Ancient Sith Spirit of Darth Aeternus into a Force Crystal, and upon the death of the Dark Jedi, the newly "reborn" Sith Lord's Apprentice, he began sending Force Phantoms out across the planet, forcing the Templars of Twilight to do something about it. He was granted special oversight over this crisis, and the rank of Silver Knight. Finally, he came to the source of the Phantoms, Darth Aeternus, whom looked like a Phantom himself. He had to kill him by shattering the Force Crystal in which he was contained, which he later on destroyed the fragments completely, making sure that his Dark Energy in the remaining fragments could not be used for a Darksider's Lightsaber. Or, making sure that, even worse, he couldn't be pieced back together again. From that, he was granted the title of Grey Master, and continued his training peacefully, taking on an Apprentice of his own finally. Other Obligations However, after that, he informed the Council of his ongoing obligations to the New Jedi Order, and he was allowed to continue his service to them as well, as long as he took extra precautions to avoid exposure. He maintained a busy life, going from Yavin IV to Dagobah or Zonama Sekot and back frequently, to check up on the two orders he belonged to. Still Expanding If you would like to help me expand this article past this point, and get it up to current times, please leave a note in either the Article's Talk page, or my talk page. Personality and Traits A Control Freak of sorts, yet excels in Leadership Positions when given the chance. Kev-Mas is rash at times, and tends to let his temper get the best of him. However, Kev-Mas has an outlet for his anger, and that is simply training and meditation, as well as combat when necessary. Category:Inquisitors Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Jedi Purge Survivors Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi trainees Category:Coruscanti Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Humans Category:Jedi trainees of the New Jedi Order Category:Males Category:New Republic individuals Category:Pilots Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Grey Masters of the Twilight Templars